Moonlignt s Return  La luz de la luna regresa
by Myaerdna
Summary: Esta es la traducción de la historia de Seras0Victoria hubicada despues de la segunda temporada. Aclarando que ocurre con Hei y Yin desde el punto de vista de Seras0Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

Darker than black: Moonlight´s Return

Darker than black: La luz de la luna regresa.

(Kuro no Keiyakusha: Tsukiakari no Modori)

_Todos los personajes pertenecen Bones. Esta historia pertenece a Seras0Victoria, yo solo la traduje al español._

* * *

Yin era ligera como una pluma es sus brazos; su leve forma era casi imperceptible si no fuera por la suavidad de su cabello plateado que cepillaba contra él mientras la cargaba.

La única cosa que le pesaba contra él era la duda, que aumentaba como la bilis. _¿Había hecho lo correcto? Por otra parte, ¿fue suficiente? ¿Cuando Yin despierte, será Yin? ¿Qué tendría que hacer si no era así? ¿Se volverá una Doll de verdad, carente de cualquier espíritu que llegó a tener…_

Hei tomó lentos y deliberados pasos, sin querer mover mucho a Yin, quien ya había pasado por mucho, física y mentalmente. Se veía tan frágil cuando él había regresado a su contenedor. En ese intenso flash del momento, Hei había separado cada célula en su cuerpo, y quirúrgicamente removido a Izanami fuera de ella, separando a una fuera y, con suerte, regresando a la otra a sí misma. Cuando el encontró a Yin en ese casi nivel molecular, el vio que ella ya había hecho la mayoría del trabajo por él. De alguna forma, el ese momento, ella se las había arreglado para mantenerse a sí misma junta, manteniendo a lejos y aun así lo suficientemente cerca para darle a Hei su oportunidad de destruirlas a ambas de un solo golpe.

"Mátame", ella le había rogado, resignada, pero mirándolo con tanta esperanza y confianza. Hei solo tenía una oportunidad para cortar el cordón proverdial y el no iba a decepcionarla ahora. Él solo sabría por seguro sólo, y si Yin despertaba, si el había exitosamente destruido a una y manteniendo a la otra. Una vez que removió gentilmente los tubos, cables y monitores de ella, se alivió pero no sorprendió de encontrarle un leve pulso. Ella era tan fuerte. Siempre lo fue.

Mientras la llevaba al único lugar que sabía que era seguro, él pensó en todas esas veces que ella estuvo ahí para él, y que no se había fijado en ello, ni mucho menos agradecérselo. El aceptaba ciegamente lo que se suponía que debía ser. Ella se suponía que debía ser carente de vida y alma; sólo haciendo lo que se le pedía. Y él era un contratista…mortífero, frio, sin corazón y egoísta. Se propia negación a aceptar que él podría ser diferente lo había alejado de ver el deshielo de las aguas del capullo de la misma Yin. Él miró a su mirada llena de paz y recordó como ella solía mirarlo. Lo que el alguna vez pensó que eran ojos que miraban a través de él, más allá de él; ahora sólo podía recordar cuando parecía que lo miraba directo a su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había negado esa parte de ella que había estado a punto de escapar por su propio prejuicio hacia sí mismo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ella había tratado de enseñarle sólo a voltearse a verla porque no quería o podía aceptarlo?

Con esos pensamientos rolando en su mente, el regresó a aquél callejón que conducía a ese lugar privado convertido en un cuarto de interrogación. El había llevado a Havoc…no, Carmine…aquí una vez, para extraerle toda la información posible acerca de su hermana. Nadie sabía de ese lugar, ni siquiera Huang ni Mao.

El estaba agradecido por el anuncio de toque de queda a toda la cuidad que había ocurrido durante los bombardeos que pasaron cuando la EPR se dio a conocer. Desde entonces las calles estaban vacías a altas horas de la noche y volvió su camino a allí con Yin relativamente sencillo. La puerta sólo se abría afuera usando una serie variada de clics en la manija: tres a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, una a izquierda, dos a la derecha y otros tres a la izquierda. Una vez adentre, Hei acostó cautelosamente a In en el sofá que estaba al final de la habitación y encontró un cobija para taparla. Acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de Yin. Finalmente todo el cansancio de los últimos dos años cayó sobre el, aplastándolo. Inclinó los hombros y recargó la cabeza sobre las manos un momento, la inmensidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir finalmente lo golpeó. Cuando levantó la cabeza, el vió que sus manos estaban templando visiblemente en lo que había culminado con el riesgo que había tomado con la vida de Yin. Pero en ese breve momento de vuelta a la Puerta, cuando todo estaba al borde de la navaja, Hei había sentido la confianza de Yin en él tanto como su presencia. Él sintió sus poderes mezclándose con el fragmento de meteorito y magnificando las habilidades de Pai con el… y algo mal…una tercera presencia que lo orientaba y lo estabilizaba, dándole la determinación para su golpe final. Antes de que la puerta entera fuera cubierta con la luz brillante, el vio a Yin, su Yin, paraba frente a él en una parte que estaba conectada con Izanami. Él sólo podía esperar que eso fuera una señal de su verdadera separación.

Como un esfuerzo para detener su agitación, Hei levantó un borde de la manta, buscando la mano de Yin y la tomó. Estaba asombrado por la comodidad que le trajo sólo sostener su mano así como así. Ella era tan suave y cálida…tan humana. ¿Cómo pudo él haber pensado en ella como algo menos? El recordó entonces, tal y como la habitación le recordaba a Carmine, el tiempo en que Yin había intentado llegar a él, literalmente. Huang lo estaba regañando por haber actuado por cuenta propia con Carmine, y arriesgando sus vidas con el Sindicato. Y entonces…entonces Yin tomo su mano entre las suyas. Inesperado. Incomprensible. Su agarre había sido tan fuerte. Pero él no podía sentir la calidez usando guantes. Y aunque él hubiera, ¿lo habría aceptado entonces? El tiró la mano lejos de ella tan rápido, tan violentamente, y la miró con insolencia. Qué no daría ahora por otra oportunidad para ese momento, para ser capaz de abrir los ojos y aceptar su oferta de cariño en vez de empujarla fuera de la pared impenetrable que había construido a su alrededor. Ahora, casi dos años después, él estaba sosteniendo la mano de ella, la mano que lentamente había desmantelado esa pared pedazo por pedazo sin cualquier juicio, y él encontró consuelo en ella.

Despues de varias horas, Hei se levantó, su cuerpo protestando contra la posición en la que había estada todo la noche mientras velaba a Yin, contando cada respiro superficial que ella tomaba hasta que Hei vio que se convertía en una respiración larga y profunda. Hei fue a la cocina y encontró un esponja pequeña y limpia, mojada, y ligeramente escurrida. Regresando al lado de Yin, le levantó la cabeza y los hombros, dejándola descansar contra su brazo y le dio ligeros tragos del que quedaba en la esponja. Aunque una parte del agua se resbalo por su cara hasta la garganta, pero se las arregló para meter algo de agua en su boca. Gentilmente acaricio la línea de su garganta en círculos, persuadiéndola a tragar cada trago que le proporcionaba. Cuando se tragó el ultimo Yin dejó escapar un suspiro, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

Sin moverla mucho, Hei se deslizó para acomodarse en el sillón, así la cabeza de ella descansaría en su regazo. Él estaba tan cansado, pero quería mantenerse despierto por Yin. Quería ver sus ojos abrirse y escuchar de su voz su nombre. Así sabría que esta a salvo. Mientras sentía que el cansancio se apoderaba de el, se las arregló para quitar un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Yin y dejar su mano en la parte inferior de su cara. La última cosa que vio antes de caer dormido fue su mano moviéndose para colocarse en donde se encontraba el corazón de Yin, tomando el tranquilizador latido como acompañamiento en sus sueños.

Cuando Hei despertó, no fue por la luz del día. No tenía idea de la hora que era. La habitación estaba tan oscura como cuando trajo a Yin la noche anterior, con sólo una lámpara de techo en el área del bar como luz de ambiente. Lo que lo había despertado era la cálida presión en su propia mano, la mano que estaba en el corazón de Yin. Cuando finalmente se puso alerta, vio una pequeña mano descansando sobre la suya.

"¡Yin!" susurró Hei con incredulidad mientras sus ojos se movían hacia su cara.

"Hei…" replicó Yin tan quedito que él apenas la escuchó.

"Yin…¿estoy soñando?"

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Darker than black: Moonlight´s Return

Darker than black: La luz de la luna regresa.

(Kuro no Keiyakusha: Tsukiakari no Modori)

_Todos los personajes pertenecen Bones. Esta historia pertenece a Seras0Victoria, yo solo la traduje al español. Esta es la segunda parte…_

* * *

"¡Yin!" susurró Hei con incredulidad mientras sus ojos se movían hacia su cara.

"Hei…" replicó Yin tan quedito que él apenas la escuchó.

"Yin…¿estoy soñando?"

Hei sabía una cosa: si ambos estaba en realidad soñando, el no quería despertar. No de este sueño. Cerró sus ojos y deslizó su mano izquierda bajo la cabeza de Yin, los dedos poco a poco enredándose con el pelo suelto. Él luchó por aferrar el cabello con fuerza en su puño, con el temor de que ella se escapara de él como lo había hecho tantas veces en los sueños que lo habían acechado por los últimos años. Su mano derecha no se atrevió a moverse de debajo de la mano de Yin. Si esto era real o no, él iba a saborear cada momento antes de que ella, inevitablemente, pronunciara la palabra "adiós" de nuevo. Se preparó a sí mismo y esperó a que ella se alejara de él, para que pudiera perseguirla de nuevo en vano mientras se ella se daba vuelta.

La siguiente sensación que sintió fue un tentativo y provisional contacto en su cara, era la suavidad de la parte posterior de la mano de Yin, que se encontraba a la ligera bajo su línea de la mandíbula, extendiendo sus dedos para no perder el contacto durante todo el tiempo posible.

"Chigau…es diferente esta vez, Hei…"

Los ojos de Hei se abrieron de golpe. Incluso en la tenue luz, podía ver la bonita cara de Yin, con sus pesados parpados abiertos, mirando hacia él. Las lágrimas empezaron a estancarse en las esquinas de sus ojos y, con su propio peso, cayeron por cada lado de su cara, formando líneas. La última vez que había visto llorar a Yin fue cuando ella realmente parecía viva para él, cuando decidió quedarse en lugar de irse con su ex maestro, de vuelta a su vida anterior. A pesar de en ese entonces estaba sorprendido y aliviado por lo que sucedió, en este momento el estaba eufórico más allá de las palabras. Ella había regresado, decidió quedarse una vez más – quedarse con él. Sus ojos ya no estaban en conflicto o ansiedad…parecían los mismos que había visto tantas veces que la veía cuando ella se sentada en silencio en los columpios.

"Estas a salvo" dijo Hei con calma mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas, con la esperanza de calmarla.

"Lo sé. Estas conmigo" le susurró Yin, tratando de acostumbrarse a su propia voz temblorosa – una voz que no había usado en más de un año.

Había tantas cosas que él quería preguntarle, pero sabía que ella necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse. Por mucho que él hubiera luchado durante casi dos años, estaba seguro que Yin no estuvo sentada de brazos cruzados todo este tiempo. Tomando la mano de donde ella le tocó la cara, Hei la puso de vuelta en su pecho, donde estaba el corazón, y la sostuvo con la suya. Él la miró, más contento de lo que recordaba haber sido desde hace un largo tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que las esquinas de los labios de Yin se subían y sus ojos se volvían cálidos.

"Yin…estas sonriendo" dijo con incredulidad.

"Si. Sólo ocurría cuando hablaba de ti mientras esperábamos. Parece más fácil ahora"

Aunque Hei notó que esto era bastante crítico como para ser algo de que le preguntaría más tarde, a él no le importó mucho de eso ahora, mientras se daba cuenta de que la belleza de Yin era magnificada por diez cuando sonreía. Era como si estuviera viendo, por primera vez, la plenitud de la belleza de la luna que irradia a través de las nubes de la noche. A esto, él no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

Mirando hacia Hei, las palabras de Amber vinieron de golpe a Yin, como la marea alta a la orilla. "_Haría cualquier cosa por verle sonreír así de nuevo, tengo la sensación de que tú sientes lo mismo." _Yin ahora era completamente capaz de comprender esas palabras. Ella había hablado de la sonrisa de Hei afectarla a tal punto de querer hacer cualquier cosa por él y, a la vez, Yin sólo podía desear por alguna explicación a entender lo que Amber se refería. Y ahora, por fin, lo entendió. Yin recordó que en ese entonces Amber le había pedido cuidar de Hei. Fue una promesa que ambas sabían que Yin mantendría.

"Voy a traerte agua y algo de comer. Sólo descansa"

Yin asintió una vez mientras Hei se deslizaba sin esfuerzo de debajo de ella. Regresó con un medio vaso de agua, se arrodilló a su lado y le volvió a levantar la cabeza y los hombros para que descansaran ligeramente sobre su brazo, mientras ella tomaba pequeños sorbos por sí misma.

"Bebe cantidades muy pequeñas a la vez, para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a ingerir agua vía oral. Has sido alimentada por vía intravenosa durante mucho tiempo. Se necesita ajustar"

Yin asintió.

Cuando terminó de beber la mayor parte, Hei tomó el vaso y lo puso sobre la mesa, pero no soltó a Yin. En vez de eso, la enderezó y la abrazó. Cuidadoso como era, eso era todo que podía hacer para no aplastarla contra él.

"Yin" dijo Hei contra su cuello, soplando hebras de su cabello mientras hablaba "Dijimos que no nos dejaríamos solos el uno al otro, ¿no?"

Yin asintió con el hombro de él, una vez más las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando abrazó a Hei con toda la fuerza que podía dar.

"No es una mentira" dijo Hei, con urgencia.

"Yo creo en ti, créeme también" respondió Yin, sonriendo de nuevo.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro, tomando comodidad en sus palabras y cercanía. Hei se apartó y sostuvo a Yin a unas pulgadas de él, mirándola a los ojos. Se sintió de vuelta en el campamento de Amagiri, cuando ella lo había abrazado, después de haber esperado pacientemente junto a su cama mientras él se recuperaba de sus heridas. Él se había perdido en esos ojos, porque sabía que ella era la única que realmente podía _verlo _y aceptarlo. Y ahora, al mirar esos ojos de nuevo, supo que no iba a dejar pasar otra vez el momento.

"Yin…" susurró Hei, a medida que se acercaba a ella, casi preguntando si estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Yin tomó una corta y aguda respiración mientras los labios de Hei tocaban tentativamente los suyos. Esperó unos momentos a que Yin respirara por fin, y cuando sus labios se abrieron un poco, cerró su boca alrededor de ella y la atrajo más profundamente.

La mente de Yin se tambaleó. Ella nunca había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de entender lo que sentía al tener los brazos de Hei a su alrededor en ese entonces, y estaba impaciente por sentirlo de nuevo, pero esto era algo que nunca había imaginado o esperado. En ese instante, cuando los labios de ella se reunieron con los de Hei, Yin sintió la desesperación y la soledad que él tuvo que soportar mientras estuvieron separados. El calor circulo por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía enlazarlo con el hormigueo que viajaba de arriba y abajo por su columna. Aunque Yin fue la que no había sido capaz de beber agua por más de un año, fue Hei quien bebió de ella como un hombre muerto de sed. No estaba segura de cómo, pero quería darle todo de sí, lo que fuera necesario, para ayudarlo a aliviar el dolor de su corazón y de su cuerpo, incluso si le tomaba el resto de su vida.

Hei se apartó de mala gana, sonrió y apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

"Una vez que estés mejor, vamos a huir de aquí. Desapareceremos. Y no te perderé de nuevo"

Al decir esas palabras, Hei escuchó un ruido que venía de la puerta. La adrenalina se hizo presente y al instante envolvió la manta alrededor de Yin y la llevó detrás de la barra, ocultándola en el espacio debajo de la estantería. Le hizo el gesto a Yin de permanecer quieta mientras tomaba el cuchillo del mostrador. Flanqueando por la puerta, contuvo el aliento y escuchó. Había más ruidos detrás de la puerta, cada vez más fuertes. Sonaban como…rasguños.

Hei abrió la puerta y sacó el cuchillo con rapidez, sin dejar tiempo a nadie en el otro lado de esquivarlo. Pero el cuchillo no encontró objetivo. No había nadie ahí. Entonces vio un borrón de movimiento a sus pies.

"Mao" dijo Yin, en voz baja, detrás del mostrador.

"¡Mao!" exclamó Hei, mientras miraba hacia abajo a la cosa peluda que había corriendo en la habitación.

"Cierra la puerta Hei. ¿Quieres que alguien más averigüe acerca de este lugar?" replicó Mao. Su cola se erizó detrás de él.

Hei trató de detectar cualquier signo de otras personas y rápidamente cerró la puerta una vez que vio todo claro. Colocó el cuchillo en el mostrador y vio que Mao había llegado hasta Yin, bajo la barra.

"¿Cómo me encontraste, Mao?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Nunca me aburro de observarte" le recordó Mao con una sonrisa "Ahora, Yin" continuó, volviéndose hacia ella "¿estás bien?"

Yin sonrió.

_¿FIN?_

* * *

_Voy dejando claro que yo no soy la autora de esto (como ya dije antes). Simplemente lo traduje al español. Seras0victoria fue la que escribió esta historia, con el propósito de satisfacer su propia frustración ante el final de la segunda temporada de Darker than black. Como es lógico, sólo ella puede continuar esta historia, pero será su decisión y, por supuesto, yo estaré encantada de traducirla cuando eso ocurra._


End file.
